He's awesome like that
by flailingmuse
Summary: Just fluffy first fic faxness. And hostile takeovers of the body possesion kind courtesy of the Voice. IT'S BAD DON'T READ, ONLY HERE FOR NOSTALGIA PURPOSES


My first fanfic. Set in some random time period while the Flock are still at Anne's.

I stared out of the window and watched the sun set the sky on fire. If there's anything more beautiful than a sunset then let me know.

"Hey, Max"

I turned to see Fang at the doorway. I smiled at him and he returned it in kind.

"Hey, Fnick. You can come in you know." I said and he slipped in and stood there nervously.

_Wait a minute, Fang, nervous? When did reality change and why did nobody tell me?_

**You'll find out soon, Maximum.**

_Oh joy. You're back._

**Don't leap about with happiness then.**

_Reality is definatly out of whack today. Fang's nervous and the Voice acquired an attitude._

This internal conversation only took about thirty seconds. But it was long enough for Fang to realise.

"Voice?" he asked. I nodded then sat on my bed.

"So, why the unexpected visit?" I enquired, lying back.

"Um, I know this is a bit out of character for me, but, I need to tell you something." He laughed, "I'm confiding in you for once. How strange."

"Yep. Reality needs a check-up." I said, smiling. If the new Fang was going to be this nice, then I didn't mind at all. It made a change to show-no-emotions-no-matter-what-Fang.  
"Well? What did you want to tell me?" I asked. Fang immediatly became nervous again.

"Uh, you know how I..um...kissed Lissa the other day? And you kissed Sam?"

"Yeah" Where was he going with this?

"Well, I just wanted you to know that, when I did, kiss Lissa that is, I...I couldn't help thinking that I didn't want you to know and that I..." He trailed off, the hint of a blush coming to his face.

"You what?" I asked quietly, going over to him.

"I wished it was you." He murmered. I, for one was shocked, but a litle pleased. Fang liked me! He _liked_ me liked me. I felt a smile tug my mouth.

"I've got something to tell you as well." I said, stepping a little closer. The sun had gone down completely, and the only light came from under the door. Anne had left the hall light on. I think she thought the younger kids would appreciate it. How little she really knew.

"What is it, Max?" Fang said. I could practically hear his heart beating, we were so close.

"After I kissed Sam, I kinda thought that...I... would've liked it better if it was you." Wow, this little heart to heart was getting really intense. Not to mention that it wasn't like either me or Fang to expose our deepest emotions.

"There's one way to find out if you would have liked it better." Fang whispered.

**Told you you'd find out what this was about soon.**

_Would you please go hop off a cliff, Voice. I'm actually liking this, so stay out!"_

And it did. Well, it didn't reply, but I'm not sure if Voices in your head can jump off cliffs unless you do. Anyway, back to me and Fang.

"And how would you do that?" I murmered, taking one last tiny step and letting my body touch Fangs. He looked down at me, his incredibly dark eyes showing the one emotion I never thought would be directed at me; love.

"Like this" I barely heard him say that, and by the time I realised he had, his lips were pressing lightly onto mine and his hands were wrapping themselves around my waist. I felt my own hands drift up to lock around Fangs neck and kissed him back. He held me tightly and we kissed deeper. We began moving across towards my bed, but I put the brakes on before we reached it. I pulled away.

"No. It's not that I don't love you, but, it's just..." I trailed off. Fang gave a dazzlingly tender smile.

"That's okay. I get it." Then he kissed me again. Then I felt a strange sensation all over my body. It was like I couldn't move. And then I realised. I couldn't. But I was moving away from Fang. Someone was controlling my body!

_Angel? Is that you? 'cause if it it, I am SO not liking it._

_It's not me Max! It's someone else! I'll try to fight them, but they're really strong._ I heard Angels voice in my head.

_Try to tell Fang what's going on. I'm sure you can work out why._

_Okay Max. And Nudge and me think it's really sweet that you're together._

_How does Nudge know? Oh, wait, you were listening with your mind weren't you? Actually, I'll lecture you later. Whoever's doing this need to be stopped first._

**You already know who it is, Max. It's me. And you want to know why?**

_No freaking duh! Voice, you are now ruining what may be the best night I ever had! Stop with the body control. Heck, I didn't even know you could do this!_

**I can, Maximum. And the reason is...**

_Max! I told Fang and beat up the Voice with my mind! You can move again._

I smiled, relieved that I could make myself do it again.

_Thanks, Ange._

_No problem. Now go back to kissing Fang. It's sweet_

_Promise you won't listen in?_

_Promise_

I felt Angel leave my mind. Once again I was alone with Fang. I quickly covered the distance the Voice had forced me to put between us, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sorry 'bout that. I wish the Voice wouldn't butt in when I'm enjoying myself...ah..didn't mean to say that part out loud." I blushed, thankful that Fang couldn't see it. Well, I hoped he couldn't anyway.

"I don't mind that you did. Now where were we?" He said, a quirky smile gracing his face. I lifted my lips to his.

"Around about here I think." Then I kissed him. And let's just say that, although that was - mainly - all we did, it was almost midnight before we managed to slide into, seperate, beds and sleep. And I didn't have any nightmares. Fang had distracted me enough to drive them away for tonight. He's just awesome like that.


End file.
